Mi primer amor
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor es inolvidable, el que nos marca para siempre. Yukihira fue mi primer amor. / Drabble / SouTaku (Past relationship)


**Fictober prompt:** I'm happy for you

 **Advertencias:**

\- Spoiler del arco actual del manga (Consejeros actuales)

\- Mención de otras parejas (Souma y Takumi **no** están juntos)

 **Nota:** Relatado desde el punto de vista de Takumi.

 **-x-**

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que nos graduamos de Tootsuki. Ahora, en mi camino al complejo turístico, no puedo evitar sonreír; pensar que regresaría como uno de los exalumnos que pondría a prueba a los de primero… Definitivamente sería entretenido.

Le di un vistazo a mi teléfono, los mensajes no dejaban de llegar desde hacía rato y la curiosidad ya no me permitía seguir ignorándolo. Tal como pensé, Yukihira había comenzado a discutir con Hayama, mientras que Tadokoro trataba de calmarlos; Alice se limitaba a mandar stickers de animales regordetes riendo o comiendo palomitas, en verdad le gustaba echarle leña al fuego ¿no es así?

Suspiré.

Dicen que el primer amor es inolvidable, el que nos marca para siempre.

Yukihira fue mi primer amor. Me enamoré de él durante nuestro primer año, al igual que la mayoría de quienes lo rodeaban; tenía ese _algo_ que te atrapaba, que no te permitía quitarle los ojos de encima porque sabías que en cualquier momento haría algo impresionante. Durante nuestro segundo año, sucedió lo que veía tan lejano e imposible: Yukihira correspondía mis sentimientos y, sin más rodeos, comenzamos una relación que viviría hasta nuestra graduación; fue entonces que la realidad se estampó contra nuestra cara.

Un día simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que nos acostumbramos a la ausencia del otro, y que ya no dolía. Por más que lo intentamos, al final ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a dejar su sueño, por nada, ni nadie. Agradezco que por lo menos fue algo que decidimos ambos, es difícil cuando sólo uno es el malo de la película ¿no es verdad?

No digo que no será incómodo el encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo, pero sé que para la hora del almuerzo, estaremos hablando con normalidad, tal como en nuestros días de preparatoria. Yukihira tenía ese don.

Supe que viajó por el mundo por un tiempo para mejorar su cocina. Me sorprendí al saber que incluso había aceptado discípulos a donde iba pero, típico de él, debían pasar por varias pruebas para demostrar sus habilidades antes de ser aceptados. En cuanto a su comedor, leí que abrió otras sucursales en Japón, las cuales eran bastante populares tanto dentro como fuera de país; hace apenas unos meses habían aparecido en un reportaje de un conocido programa en Italia.

Estaba orgulloso de él, de todo lo que había logrado.

" _Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, agradecemos su preferencia…"_

—Ryou—le llamé con suavidad, sonriendo al ver su gesto molesto por despertarlo.

—No quiero bajar, seguramente está ahí afuera—se quejó, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

—Alice te ha extrañado, no deberías ser tan malo con ella—reí.

—Sí, sí.

Y, tal como esperábamos, apenas bajar del autobús Alice nos recibió con un efusivo abrazo a ambos, incluyendo reclamos por no haber respondido sus mensajes en las últimas horas. Hayama parecía sorprendido al ver la escena, por lo que su expresión al saber que Ryou y yo éramos pareja fue bastante divertida para todos los presentes.

— ¡¿Era el único que no sabía sobre ésto?!

—Sólo les pedí que esperaran a hoy, Hayama. No tienes porqué hacer un drama—se burló Alice, escudándose tras Tadokoro y Ryou.

Entonces Yukihira se acercó a mí, sin dejar de reírse por ver a nuestros amigos montando una escena digna de un sketch de televisión.

—Creí que Nakiri también vendría—comenté, dando una segunda mirada a los alrededores, buscándola.

—Me dijo que se disculpaba por eso, tuvo que arreglar unas cosas en la Academia y llegará hasta la recepción de los estudiantes. ¡Estaba muy contenta cuando todos aceptaron venir!

Un fugaz sentimiento de satisfacción me invadió al verlo sonreír de esa manera, algo dicen sobre que no hay sonrisa más brillante que la de alguien enamorado.

—Por cierto, Takumi, en verdad me alegra que estés bien.

Y ahí estaban, esos ojos cargados de sinceridad y una amable sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho nada mal, Yukihira.

 **-x-**

Podría suponer que ya la mayoría sabe quiénes son los nuevos consejeros, pero como yo me enteré como mil años después sé que hay más almas perdidas allá afuera c8 aunque también puse la advertencia por esta nota misma (?) Un amigo me mandó capturas de los últimos capítulos del manga y fue por ello que Ryou terminó de novio de Takumi... Amo mucho a Ryou y a Erina, esos spoilers fueron mucho para mi fangirlero cora QAQ

Finally~ disculpen por separar a los tórtolos, pero lo necesitaba para equilibrar el cosmos y mi alma x'D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
